


here to stay

by futurefishes



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haru is whipped, M/M, and i need more rh in my life, because i'm a mess for rh okay, because there are spoilers!!!!, don't read it if you haven't seen s3 ep10, so I wrote this, yeah so basically it's written from episode 10???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: Haru is sure that the warmth he feels whenever he's around Rin is here to stay.(hugely based on s3 episode 10. don't read if you haven't watched it!!)





	here to stay

“Been a while, huh?” Rin voices as soon as they come to a stop at porch outside of the swimming hall. The sun is about to set over them, coloring everything around them in a golden shade. Rin turns to look at Haru from where he’s standing next to him. “Since that surprise party?”

“Yeah,” Haru says simply, still trying to realize that yes, Rin is _actually here_. He’s back in Japan again, standing next to him. It’s hard to take in, especially considering how much he’s missed him these past couple of months.

It feels nice to hear his voice and to feel his presence next to him. He's missed it.

“You got pretty heated up in there,” Rin continues, changing the subject back to what he had just witnessed in the swimming hall.

“I guess,” Haru replies, not really wanting to talk about it any further. The race against Albert that he’d lost had gotten him frustrated, and unfortunately it had ended up backfiring on his coach, starting another argument between the two. But thanks to Makoto, Haru finally understands what he was trying to say.

_(Maybe if his coach had explained it in the same way Makoto did, they wouldn't have been fighting?)_

Rin laughs next to him; it’s a nice sound, like a melody to his ears that Haru just can’t get enough of.

“What’s so funny?” Haru finds himself asking because although Rin’s laugh and smile is amazing, he doesn’t really understand what has his rival laugh in the first place.

“I mean,” Rin begins, his eyes softening as he looks over at Haru. “It’s been so long since I saw you get like that.”

Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? The last time he saw Haru like that... It must have been during Haru's second year in Iwatobi. A time that feels so far away, although it only was two years ago. When countless arguments with Rin ended up in him taking part of the medley...

Haru's chest gets warm just thinking about that: thinking about the way Rin threw his arms around him as he finished the race. The warmth in his chest now reminds him of the warmth that took a hold of his body when Rin held him close two years ago.

_(Maybe he loved Rin all the way back then?)_

“It was a feeling I’d never felt before,” Haru replies, looking out over the scenery, choosing to focus on the question at hand. The warm feeling from thinking about good old times was soon replaced by the uncomfortable feeling that had been growing in his chest as he swam next to the Swedish swimmer. It was a feeling that made him terrified. “The water was being taken from me, stirred up… I was swimming, but it didn’t feel like I was swimming.”

“He must’ve been pretty incredible, to make you talk like that,” Rin says slowly, but Haru can hear the smile grow on Rin’s lips. “I’m getting excited now.”

Of course, he is excited. Rin is always up for the challenge.

It's one of the many things Haru loves about him.

“You haven’t changed, Rin,” Haru says, as to let him know his thoughts. He’s looking over at Rin, a bit fascinated about how the sun rays that lands on him makes it look like he’s glowing.

“I change every day,” Rin begins. He’s grinning as he’s speaking, a wonderful sight. “Even my time is different every time I swim. If there’s anything that hasn’t changed, Haru…”

Rin looks over at him, and their eyes meet. Suddenly, Haru feels slightly too warm again.

_(Just like two years ago)_

“It’s that I still want to swim with you,” Rin finishes, his happiness and excitement showing in his red eyes. Haru can feel his eyes widen slightly, and he feels the need to break the gaze, as to not make his friend aware of the heat raising in his cheeks. “I’m looking forward to facing you in the freestyle.”

“Yeah,” Haru answers, his mind lost of any other words to say, his eyes still staring on straight ahead. Rin also falls quiet next to him, his grin never fading. His hands has found their way down into the pocket of hispants, his gaze taking in the landscape before him. Even if they’re standing in silence, it feels so right to be next to each other like this.

Haru has missed Rin so much.

“Rin,” Haru hears himself say before he can even react, and Rin turns around to smile at him. With a beating heart, Haru leans forward, pressing his lips against Rin’s cheek.

As Haru pulls away, speechless and in awe of what he just did, he can’t help but admire the way Rin’s cheeks burn in the same shade of his hair.

Haru smiles widely. The warmth is back again. 

And Haru can't help but think that it's here to stay.

“I still want to swim with you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote directly after i watched the ep. because rh makes me so weak???? and this scene made me so weak???? and i needed more rh what can i say
> 
> anyway this is probably not good and pretty much just a mess but i hope some of you found some enjoyment in it at least!! and thank you for taking your time to check it out, it's always appreciated!! 
> 
> (ps. albert and i are from the same country lol i'm just glad sweden get some recognition hahaah)


End file.
